Midnight Ice
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: Young Deidre is thrown into the night world. She happens to be a lost witch. Is she the key to the end of the world? You're going to have to read and find out.
1. ARE YOU CRAZY!

A/n hello readers my name is rashelandkeller and I am back with a new story. In this, story young Deidre is thrown into the night world. She happens to be a lost witch. Is she the key to the end of the world? You're going to have to read and find out.

I woke up and stretched my arms, a searing pain flashed in my head. I got up and looked in the mirror; I had no cuts or bruises. I looked around my room and saw that there were things lying all over the floor. I frowned as I tried to remember what had happened last night. I shrugged and gave up. Quickly, I changed and grabbed my purse so I could leave for school. Soon enough, I was parking my sleek black motorbike in my regular spot in front of the oak tree. I jumped off the back and ran straight into Alex Lancer. He had just started at our school yesterday and was already super popular. I glared at him with all my might and his books went flying out of his hands. At first, he looked confused, but then he smiled. Alex's frame wavered and he was once again was holding his books. _Did I do that? Surely not. _

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You're a witch," he said simply.

"A what!" I yelled, outraged at the thought.

"A witch, you know, like magic and-"

"- I know what a witch is, but why are you calling me one?"

"Because you knocked those books out of my hand, your main power must be telekinesis. As you might have guessed, I'm a vampire. I run super fast." he sighed. I looked at him dumbstruck. "If you follow me, I'll show you where the rest of us hang out. Unless you're too scared to skip?" he taunted.

"I'm not scared of anything, let's go."

Alex got into his ford pickup truck. I climbed back onto my bike and followed him out of the parking lot. In ten minutes, the two of us were standing out side a crappy looking farmhouse.

"No offence, but this farm house, if you could even call it that, looks like a piece of crap," I told him. Alex didn't do anything but smile and open the creaking door for me. I looked at the inside and instantly regretted it. Inside, the walls were fixed up, there were flat screen TV's, movies, video games, laptops, ping pong tables, pool tables, air hockey tables, super comfy looking chairs, and a ton of other fun looking games. There were two doors on the first floor that led off to the left and a staircase on the side that led to about ten doors upstairs.

"Welcome to the farm," a boy with brown hair laughed, looking at my expression. "I'm Adrian." I looked at the boy more closely; he had big, chocolaty brown eyes, with thick black eyelashes. His hair made a silky cap around his head. His chin came to a point and his skin was a flawless tan.

"Adrian is a vampire, but he's harmless… I think," a red head informed me. "I'm Lisica, but everyone calls me Lis, it's fox in Croatian. I'm also a shape shifter." I looked at Lis; she had small, green eyes and thin lashes. Her hair was a reddish auburn color. Her skin was smooth and a pale kind of bronze color.

"Over at the pool table are Fawn and Jorden Norwegian," Alex told me.

"Jorden is roughly translated into earth in Norwegian. I can control the elements, it's my witch power."

"Fawn means young deer, I can talk to animals. As you might have guessed, all witches names have something to do with nature or there power." Fawn had big brown doe eyes and light brown hair with white highlights. She was a small skinny girl. Jorden had dark brown hair that was almost black; it was like the color of wet earth. His hair was short and in disarray around his face as if he was in the wind. It wasn't too messy, but it wasn't too flat either, it suited him. Jorden's eyes were almond shaped and green. He was tall and looked like he had hard muscles under his long, lanky limbs.

"Only Blythe, Audrey, and Nate aren't here today, they're on a mission. Blythe is a witch, she can teleport. Audrey is half vampire and half witch. She can read minds and link minds. Nate is a vampire too, he happens to be my twin brother. Guys, this is Deidre. She is a witch with telekinesis. Upstairs are bedrooms. You're eighteen right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if you graduate this year, you can move into one of the bedrooms."

"Oh."

"Off to the left are a bathroom and a kitchen. If you don't make food for yourself, you won't eat."

"Wait, you guys are crazy, do you honestly think your vampires and shape shifters and witches?" I demanded.

"Yes, we do, we are," Adrian told me. He stalked over to me and grabbed my head so that I was looking at his mouth. He pulled back his lips and I watched as his canines elongated into fangs. He turned my head to Lisica, right before my eyes, she turned into a fox the color of her hair. Quickly she changed back. Adrian let go of me and I started shaking. Lisica helped me to sit down in a chair.

"Now do you believe us?" Alex inquired.

"Yes," I whispered. "But can you explain this to me more?"

"Sure," Alex started to tell me a long story about how this place was the night world and had lots of rules. The others put in comments every once and awhile but mostly left it to Alex to tell.

"The night world has split, the vampires and council on one side and mostly everyone on the other side. There are a few gangs who still haven't chosen sides. Ours, Midnight Ice, is one of them. That about clears everything up, do you have any questions? Oh, before I forget, here." he said, handing me a black metal band with the words Midnight Ice engraved in a fancy blue cursive. "Put it on the top of your arm. I am leader of the gang and Jorden's my second in command." I slipped on the bracelet, it was cold against my arm, like ice.

A/n how do you like it pleeeeeeeease tell me! Ya know, this story started out with a project I had to do in school about what you would do if u were given a super power and I turned it into a story. If you review, I will give you a preview of what is supposed to happen in the next chapter but my stories get away on me.


	2. The Attack

A/n as I was rereading my story I noticed this horrible typo where I was introducing Jorden and Lisica the two are not brother and sister and their last name is not Norwegian. I was looking on Google translator for a certain word in a different language that sounded like a name and it was Norwegian so I put that beside it while I looked for anything cooler. Now on with the story here is chapter two. I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to .sun who pointed out the problem with the italics

I do not own the night world

Chapter 2

As I drove back to school, I thought about what had happened at the head quarters. First, I found out vampires, werewolves, witches, and shape shifters were real. Second, I found out that I'm a witch, third I was initiated into a gang. Lastly, I found out who was a witch in my family. It was my mother Ivy, her parents were witches, but they came out of the night world and kept my mother in the dark about it. All this had happened in an hour and now I'm expected to go back to school and pretend as if nothing happened. I parked in front of the oak tree for the second time that day and went into school. I had missed homeroom, which was religion, and second block, history. I had fencing class next. I grabbed my foil from off the wall and started to practice my thrusts, blocks, and parries by myself.

"Deidre, you should put on your armour or you might get hurt," Mr. Donners said very creepily behind me. I twirled around, sword at the ready. Mr. Donners stood facing me, for once, I noticed the black iris on the face of his watch. I stumbled a step back and ran into a wall. I knew that wasn't right because I was in the middle of the room. I didn't dare take my eyes off Mr Donners. A mixture of surprise and fear was visible on his face. I was curious to see what was giving Mr. Donners such a scare. I turned slowly and saw that the wall I ran into was Adrian. I let out a small sigh of relief and turned again to face Mr. Donners. He was gone. I looked around and saw him at his desk in his office. Time to deal with Adrian.

"What are you doing at my school in my fencing class?" I hissed at him.

"You know, you should be more kind to someone who might have just saved your life."

"Oh, don't be so full of yourself, Adrian, I was doing just fine."

"It really didn't seem like that. He was a vampire, he could kill you in less than a second."

The second bell and rushing of students into our classroom cut off my reply. The two of us went and sat down on the bleachers with the rest of the students. Mr. Donners walked in.

"Today we have a new student, Adrian Redfern. I expect you treat him nicely. Everyone suit up and grab a foil, we will start the warm-up." I walked with the class to grab the white suit and stepped into it. I grabbed a mask and slipped it onto my head.

"What's the warm-up?" Adrian asked me.

I sighed. "Follow me."

First, I did ten push-ups, ten jumping jacks, ten sit-ups, and ten tuck jumps, genuine ones, not the crappy kind. After that, I stretched and practiced with a partner, who happened to be Adrian. Mr. Donners gave us some more instructions and the rest of class passed by fast. I heard the ringing of the shrill bell and wished the class would go on longer. Adrian and I walked to the Cafeteria together. He got nothing but water and I got a salad and a coke. I could see that in the corner the rest of the gang were calling us over. I took a seat in between Lisica and Fawn.

"What are all of you doing at my school?" I asked.

"I go here…," Alex told me as if I was insane.

"I know that, but I got quite a surprise when I ran into Adrian in fencing class, literally,"

"Hey, you don't need to be mad about that, I saved your life!" Adrian yelled. A few heads turned our way and I glared at him.

"What!" Fawn said, concerned..

"It was nothing much, Mr. Donners was trying to kill her," Adrian told the group.

"I was handling it, you just got in my way. How do you know for sure that he was trying to kill me?"

"I read his mind. He's working for Hunter Redfern. He was going to try to make it seem like it was circle Daybreak that killed the gang's newest member so that we would join them. Obviously they've been watching us."

"How could he be working for hunter if he's a human?" Fawn asked confused.

"He's a vampire, there was a black iris inn his watch," I said simply.

"Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to give you this at the farm. You always have to be wearing it, or something else with a black dahlia on it," Jorden informed me, handing me a necklace with an expertly carved metal black dahlia on the end. I slipped the long chain over my head. I heard the song, not afraid by eminem start playing. Alex pulled out his black flip phone and I was instantly jealous of it. My phone was an old hot pink slide phone from grade six. I didn't have enough money to get a new one.

"Blythe, Audrey, and Nate are going to be back tonight, Aud says they should be back by six, they're just making a stop at Harvey's for lunch."

"Awesome, they'll be able to meet Deidre, did you tell them about her?" Lisica asked.

"Yeah, Aud says she can't wait to meet her."

The bell for the end of lunch rang and we weren't able to talk anymore. For the rest of the day I had at least one of the gang in each of my classes. After school, I drove to the farmhouse on my bike and somehow the rest of them all fit in Alex's truck.

"Want to play some Wii?" Jorden asked me.

"Sure, what are we playing?" I asked.

"Super smash bros." Jorden blushed. "It's Nintendo fighting, you use all the other characters and fight with them."

"I'm in!" Lisica and Alex called.

"Fine, I'll be left out and go make some nachos, I'll be nice and make extra for the rest of you," Fawn said.

"I hear a hint of jealousy," Alex laughed.

"Nope, none at all," Fawn said sarcastically.

"I call playing winner!" Adrian yelled as he walked in the door.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"I was moving the bikes so Audrey, Blythe, and Nate can fit theirs in."

"You mean like motor bikes?" I asked, stupidly.

"No, pedal bikes. What do you think?" Adrian told me sarcastically.

"Oh, I guess I should have thought of that coming from a gang. But what about Alex's truck?"

"The trucks all of ours but it's mostly Alex's because he is leader. We only use the bike for missions, joy rides, or when it's just a few of us. Imagine eight people pulling up in front of our school on motorbikes, it would draw too much attention."

"But you all can't fit in the truck."

"No, but we'll fit as many in then the rest will go on the bikes."

"Deidre, pick your character," Jorden cut in. I looked back at the huge flat screen TV and choose a character. I chose Zelda, it made me think of when my dad was still alive and we played Zelda for the old Nintendo. I felt a tear come to my eye but I pushed it back, I would not cry. I focused again on the game and by no surprise, I had lost, badly. I handed the game controller to Adrian.

"Awww, is the big baby sad because they lost." he mocked. I glared at him.

"No, you wouldn't know real loss if it hit you in the face!" I snapped at him.

"Don't argue, I don't want to have to fix the wall again," Fawn sighed, coming out of the kitchen.

"That was one time Fawn!" Adrian whined. Fawn put the plate of nachos on the table and sat down across from us. She glared at Adrian and turned to glare at me when she saw the tears. Her face instantly softened.

"What's wrong?" she asked, kindly.

"Nothing," I growled.

"You can't scare me that easily Dre, I am in a gang for heavens sake. Now tell me or I will have Alex pick it out of your head." I shivered at the thought of someone inside my head.

"Fine," I grumbled. "The character Zelda made me think of when I was a kid and I played it with my dad all the time. He died when I was ten. He was murdered. After that, my mom drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She sold all of our stuff for her addiction and now moneys really tight. I have to save up if I want anything."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for mocking you," Adrian told me.

"No! I don't want you guys to treat me differently for this. Pretend I never said it!"

"Said what?" a voice asked from the doorway. I turned around and saw a beautiful blonde girl standing there. Her hair was the same shade as mine, platinum, almost white. Her silky hair fell a little past her shoulder blades, but right now it was pulled up into a ponytail. She was tall with extremely long skinny legs, actually all of her was super, but not and anorexic skinny. She walked confidently over to my and shook my hand. "I'm Audrey, you must be Deidre," she smiled.

"Yes, I am." I returned the smile.

I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"That's Nate, who for some reason can't speak for himself today," Audrey laughed. I looked over Nate, he was actually Alex's brother, they looked nothing alike. Nate had shining blonde hair, where Alex had black. Nate was tall and lanky, where Alex was short and compact. The two were like night and day.

"Hi," Nate waved.

"Would you like to join us in super smash bros.?" I asked, returning the wave.

"I guess we let Jorden choose games. Sure I'll play, move over little brother.

"It was only five minutes, and who is gang leader?" Alex asked, moving over on the couch so the side of his body pressed against mine. "Where's Blythe?"

"She was right behind me," Nate said turning around to look at the door. I heard a crash and a bang come from the garage ran to get there. Everyone pulled a blade out of their belts except for me. We ran to the garage and saw four people in black. They all were boys except for one who was a girl looked like she was knocked out.

"BLYTHE!" Nate screamed. She didn't stir. Alex and Nate rushed at the People. I heard footsteps behind me and saw ten more people surround us. Alex and Nate stepped back and they formed a circle. Everyone had their weapons at the ready and I looked around for a sword. I saw one on top of the shelf across the room. Carefully, I imagined it lifting up above the shelf. I opened my eyes and it was. I struggled to keep my face emotionless. I used my ability to move it some more. I sent it flying over to the person with the black scarf around his face. And aimed for his heart. He blocked the sword with his own and a look of confusion crossed his face. I sent it at him again, using one of the strategies I learned in fencing class. The persons scarf fell off and I saw it was Mr. Donners. He looked over at me and smiled. He saw the look of concentration on my face and I knew he knew that I was the one fighting him.

"Miss Shade, I never new you had such impressive abilities, you really shouldn't be using your abilities for the evil of this gang."

"Evil, you were the one who was trying to kill me earlier. If your asking me to join you, never. You would have to kill me first!" I screamed. Resulting in some cheers from the rest of the gang. I smiled evilly and put more force into my thrusts.

"If that is your final answer, I guess I will have to kill the rest of your pitiful gang." all of the fighters came forward with their swords on command. The gang made a circle to protect me so I could concentrate on fighting Mr. Donners. I knew that he knew every move I would make, he taught me all of them.

"You're such a great fighter with such promising abilities, it will be a pity to kill you." Mr. Donners said with a fake sincerity. With vampire strength, he threw his sword at me, I was caught off guard and just barely had enough time to use a mental blow to push it off course. Surprise crossed over Mr. Donners face. I smiled and plunged my blade straight into his heart. Blood spurted out but I just turned around and imagined my sword flying into other unknowing fighters. None of us noticed one of them sneaking off with Blythe until we heard the deep rumble of a truck engine starting. We quickly killed the rest of the men and chased after the truck. We couldn't keep up with it and we didn't have any way to track it. Discouraged, we walked back to the farmhouse. We cleaned out the bodies and washed the blood off the cement of the floor.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Audrey asked.

"I guess it's time for the next mission. Everyone is coming on this one. Deidre, are you able to come or is your mom going to freak out?" Alex asked.

"Nope, she's to drunk to even notice I'm gone, but before we leave can I get some stuff?"

"Sure, everybody pack light for a week and get your bikes ready. Lisica, start on the school calls. Deidre, wait for me to grab some stuff and I'll come with you."

"Ok, but what school calls are you talking about?" I asked.

"I call the school to tell them we'll be away. I'm a great at imitating parent voices. We would just leave, but it causes too much of a hassle when we get back," Lisica informed me.

"Oh,"

I walked up the stairs to Alex's room and waited while he grabbed some clothes and weapons.

"Do you have any weapons? Of course you don't, you were normal until today." amazing, only this morning I was initiated into a gang and now I' getting suited up for a mission. At least I already have a motor cycle.

"Actually, I have a bow and a few arrows and a couple of swords with holsters," I informed him.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I did archery for awhile and I'm a fencer." I told him.

"Ok, grab them when we stop at your house." he went over to his bedside table, grabbed something small and black out, and tossed it at me. "Use this, your's is a piece of crap, where'd you get it? Did you steal it from a five year old?" he asked.

"No, I got it in grade six and haven't had enough money to replace it." I blushed.

"All of the gang's numbers are already programmed onto it."

"Ok." Alex went out of the room carrying a black backpack. "We'll be back soon, you all better be ready when we get here. We will be leaving immediately." Alex and I walked out the front door and into the garage where our bikes were. I started to climb on when Alex's hand on my shoulder stooped me. "Let me get it ready for the trip first." he sighed. I climbed off and watched.

"If you need any help, just ask." I told him.

"Bring me two tires from that shelf over by the door," he ordered as he got mine off. I decided to use my powers to bring them over. I sat them down by where my missing tires were. "Have you ever changed a tire before?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh," I said as I started to bolt the back tire on.

"Can you change the oil?" he asked me.

"I'm not a total incompetent," I sighed.

"I know, but you just don't seem like the mechanical type."

"Well , you're wrong,' I told him as I siphoned the old oil out and put the new stuff in. I took a gasoline can and filled the bike to full. By the time I put the gasoline back, Alex had his bike started and was waiting for me by the door.

"Vampire speed," he told me. I didn't reply, I just got on my bike and shot past him. He drove beside me on the way to my house. The comforting rumble my bike made filled my ears, the ride was over too soon. I parked the bike in the driveway and unlocked the front door. Unsurprisingly, you could hear the loud snores coming from my mother's room. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I grabbed a few pairs of clothes and other female necessities and walked out of my room, making sure to lock it afterwards.

"Why do you lock it," Alex asked.

"My druggie brother, sometimes he comes home and steals stuff from my room and sells it for his addiction.

"I see, you must be the only one in you fighting without an addiction.

"Not true, I have an addiction to fighting, I just do it through fencing and archery."

Silently, the two of us walked to the tiny shed in the back where I grabbed my bow and arrow, swords, and saddlebag from a locked cabinet in the back. I dropped the clothes into the bags, strapped the swords to my waist, and tied the bow and arrows onto my back. I got onto my bike and sped off back to the farmhouse. Waiting on their bikes outside were the rest of the gang. Adrian walked up to me and handed me a knife in a holster.

"It was my first, it did me well, but I think you should have it now."

"Thanks," I smiled and strapped the holster on the arm opposite of my metal band. Adrian remounted his bike and nine sleek black bikes drove off, we took the rode that led to Las Vegas.

A/n how'd you like it? I can't believe this is four pages on word. It took me all day since three in the afternoon. Although, I didn't only write. Right now its 1 19 in the morning and i'm listening to airplanes by B.O.B. feat Haley Williams and next up is not afraid by eminem. Review and I'll tell you what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Plain Old Chapter 3

A/n aw, none of you are reviewing, that makes me sad. Sorry for all the typos and in the a/n for the last chapter, I meant to write one twilight sun with periods between the words but it kept messing up. I am thinking about writing a harry potter story about the kids, will any of you harry potter fans read it if I do? Here is chapter three. By the way I only found this place online

We sped down the high way following the small trail of oil we hadn't noticed before. The trail led us to a small gas station in Canyon City, Oregon, there was less than a thousand people living there. It had taken us a full day of driving to get there. By now the sun had set and there were no places to stay here. We saw a thick forest a little ways away so we drove down there.

"I guess were roughing it tonight," Adrian laughed, clearly not amused.

"Anyone happened to bring a blanket?" I asked with not much hope.

Everyone shook their heads and probably wished the same thing as me. We walked a bit further into the forest and set our bikes off to the sides. All of us laid down in a group so we could use each other's body heat.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw it was Adrian. I looked over to Lisica who was sitting beside me. She looked at me and nodded her head slightly, as if saying yes.

"Sure," I agreed. Adrian lay down beside me and everyone huddled closer as a gust of wind blew over us. It felt oddly comforting to feel Adrian's warm side pressed against mine. As another cold gust of wind blew at us I burst out laughing.

"I think she's insane…," Adrian sighed, completely serious. I mustered enough effort to stop laughing.

"Jorden, can't you control the elements and make a fire and stop the wind?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I momentarily forgot," he laughed, the rest of us joined in. "Can you guys go get something to use as firewood?" he asked. We all stood up and went to go find some wood. I walked off alone and started to feel creeped out. This forest was actually somewhat scary. I felt something hit my shoulder. I dropped my wood and turned around, while pulling out my sword.

"No need to impale me, that thing is pointy," Lisica said calmly. I glared at her and put my sword back in the holster. "So, what's with Adrian being so buddy buddy with you?"

"He's just being nice."

"Wow you're an idiot. How do you miss the way he looks at you? The way he always protects you. He gave you a dagger, not just a dagger; a dagger that I know has been in his family for a long time."

"What!" I yelled, "If I knew that I would have never taken it. I have to go give it back." I started to walk away, when Lisica stopped me.

"No, you can't. it's a great sign of disrespect to give a gift back, or refuse it, in the night world. It means that you either don't like the gift or you don't like the person."

"But-"

"-No buts. It's final, if you give the dagger back to him, the whole gang will shun you."

"Fine," I grumbled, unhappy. I gathered up the wood I had dropped and made my way back to the camp. A roaring fire had already started so Lisica and I just dropped our wood on the pile. We were the last two left. Everyone had formed a circle around the fire. Lisica walked over to where Jorden was calling her, and I walked to where Adrian was waving me over.

"Your still going to sleep near me right?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled lying down beside him. I moved closer to the fire so I could stay warmer.

"Goodnight," Adrian said softly.

"Goodnight," I mumbled back, already half asleep. Before I fell into the abyss of my dreams, I heard Adrian chuckle quietly and I felt him grab my hand. I had a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I felt like I hadn't actually slept much. I had woken up to people yelling at me and Alex shaking my shoulders. I looked at the people and saw that Adrian and Jorden were missing.

"Where's Adrian and Jorden?" I asked. A few people started laughing.

"Adrian tried to wake you up but you punched him in the face. Jorden is trying to make sure it doesn't turn into a black eye. " (A/n this actually happened to me, I punched someone in the face while I was sleeping at a sleepover I was tired.)

"OH MY GOD! Really! I feel so bad, I have to go apologize!" I got up and ran to where I guessed Adrian was. I was right, he was sitting down by the spring with Jorden, and the two of them were talking. I wanted to get closer so I could hear, but I knew the crunching of the leaves would give me away. I imagined my self lifting off the ground. It worked! I could levitate using telekinesis. I floated over to where the two of them were talking.

"-Really like her but I don't know if she likes me back." that was Adrian

"Well, ask her if she likes you. From my experience, girls love guys who express their emotions." Jorden.

"We should get back or else they'll be wondering where we went, I think I'll use your advice."

I shot back into the forest and dropped to the ground. I decided to walk out of the forest and talk to them. I walked out and I squinted from the sun in my eyes.

"Deidre! What are you doing here?" Adrian asked.

"I wanted to apologize for punching you, it happens when people try to wake me up when I'm really tired."

"That's ok, you didn't hear what we were talking about, did you?"

"No, why?" I lied.

"Nothing," he mumbled. The three of us walked back to our camp site and sat down with the rest of the gang around the charred circle of the fire pit. I grabbed my brush from my bag and quickly brushed out the tangles in my hair.

"What are we going to do?" Audrey asked. "They've got Blythe and there's no trail to where her captor went."

"Well, first things first, what do we know? One, Blythe's been kidnapped. Two, it was council employees that did it. Three, Circle daybreak and the council both want us on their sides," Alex listed.

"How about we make a temporary truce with circle Daybreak until we get Blythe back then when we get her, we can leave the truce," Jordan suggested.

"I'm for it, is anyone against it?" Alex asked. Fawn raised her hand.

"I kind of feel like were breaking a promise when we do that," Fawn told us.

"Well, let's have a vote, raise your hand if your against it," Alex instructed. Fawn, Nate, and Audrey raised their hands. "I guess that is it, we'll use Jorden's plan. So, onward to Las Vegas." all of us climbed on our motorcycles and drove off. The road leading out of Oregon was extremely bumpy and hard to control our Bikes on. We stopped for subway at twelve; we had already driven for five hours and still had only gone a quarter of the way because we had to drive so slow on the roads.

"I noticed when I first came to the Farm house that you guys have a lot of expensive stuff, where did you get the money for all of it?" I asked.

"Well, since Daybreak and the night world both want us on their sides, they send us tons of bribes in the form of money and games," Alex explained.

The eight of us ate as fast as we could and set out again to drive some more. Our bikes, and the wind, were so loud you couldn't talk. The driving would have been boring if you didn't like the feel of the wind in your face and the look of the scenery flying past you. Eventually we go onto a better road and could drive faster. Two bikes drove side by side on a lane. Alex drove up front with his second in command, Jorden, beside him, behind them was Audrey and Nate, behind them was Fawn and Lisica, and bringing up the rear was Adrian and I. For some reason during the drive, he kept looking over at me worriedly. It was starting to get on my nerves, every time I hit a bump or a car flew past, Adrian would check to make sure I was ok. I mean it was sweet and all, but it got a little annoying. I am a big girl now, if I weren't, I wouldn't have joined a gang. He really doesn't need to keep checking in on me. By now the sun had set and we had to stop some where so we could sleep. As we drove in, I saw that the towns name was Ely. Alex said that there should be about one more full day of driving before we get to the Daybreak head quarters in Las Vegas. We bought two vacant rooms for the night. The rooms were joined and had two queen size beds in each. The girls slept in one room and the boys slept in the other. The second I put my head to the pillow I fell asleep. When I woke up, it felt too soon. I looked out at the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. The others would be up soon. I grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee maker and went out to stand on the balcony. The mixed colors of the oranges and yellows rose over the mountain tops, it was beautiful.

"Deidre," someone whispered. I turned around and saw Adrian standing there, his hair was disbelieved and he looked like he was still half asleep. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I replied. I reached around him and pulled the screen door shut.

"Deidre, I've known you for a couple of days now and I have to ask you something," Adrian started.

"What is it," I asked.

"Ever since I first saw you, I felt protective towards you and I think I love you, but do you love me back?" I stared at him dumbly for a while. It wasn't too much of a surprise because of what I heard in the forest, but I thought he was talking about someone else.

"I think I do," I replied. Adrian smiled at me and his huge arms surrounded me in a hug. In a second, the oranges faded away and the sky turned back to it's normal light blue. I could hear the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. Adrian walked back inside to his hotel room and I stood staring at the distant mountains. A small smile formed on my face and I walked back inside. The girls were up, Fawn and Lisica were talking and by the sounds of it, Audrey was in the shower. I sat down beside Lisica and listened to their conversation.

"What if Daybreak doesn't agree to the temporary partnership. Then what will we do?" Fawn asked, clearly frantic.

"Then we'll either find her on our own or make a deal with the council. You know our motto, Nemo relicta, no man is left behind," Lisica assured her.

"I thought our motto was Cervisiam capere, seize the beer," Fawn said.

"No, we changed it, remember," Lisica laughed.

Audrey walked out of the shower and Fawn walked in next.

"Why was your motto seize the beer?" I asked.

"It was back when this drunk was Leader and Alex was second. Back then the gang was only starting out, only the original members; Adrian, Alex, Nate, and Me were in it. We hadn't even had a name yet. Somehow out old leader came up with seize the beer, but he translated it into Latin. Alex challenged him for leadership and beat him. The drunk wouldn't yield. The rules we stated in the book were yield or die for leadership. Therefore, in the end, Alex killed him and took the place of leader. He changed the motto to no man left behind and he gave us a name. it's been the same ever since. Everyone finds Alex a good enough leader so nobody challenges him," Lisica explained.

After Fawn came out of the shower, Lisica went in next. Lisica was done her shower in seven minutes. I walked inside the tiny white bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my blonde hair was sticking up everywhere and my red streaks had almost faded out. My usually red lips were pale and discoloured. My eyes still looked the same; they were still dew drop green with a black ring around the iris. I turned the hot water on and took the quickest shower of my life. I came out with the towel wrapped around my head. I was wearing a dark purple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of stretchy black skinny jeans. I pulled my black dahlia necklace over my head and slipped on my mid calf black boots. Everyone grabbed their weapons and packed their bags. In the parking lot, the boys were waiting for us. The eight of us drove off and by sunset we were in Las Vegas.

a/n review I have gotten so many visitors and hits but only one person will review.


	4. A Maid and a Chef

A/n i'm sooooooooooooooo sorry i'm a horrible writer I haven't wrote in forever. I haven't had any inspiration and I had my laptop taken away and then when I went on fan fiction on my iPod I noticed that I accidently made the third chapter a repeat of the first which I am equally sorry about anyways I couldn't remember what happened in the last chapter so I couldn't write it on paper but I promise I will update all my stories now

Chap 4

As we passed through the city I marveled at all the sights flashing past my eyes. The huge sphinx was even bigger than I imagined. All the lights flashed by and I laughed with exhilaration. I felt free as I drove down the highway to the mansion we were meeting at. Thick forest surrounded the rode now and I started to feel more closed in. I kept thinking I saw black hooded people in the forest. Every time a bird made a sound I would jump out of my seat. Alex raised his hand signaling we were turning off into the forest. We slowed and pulled in.

"Alright guys, if we all try to go in the front door there will be an attack on us and undoubtedly one of us will get hurt. In partners we will all sneak in and will meet in the board room at eight pm. That gives us all one hour. When you get into the room find a good hiding spot and wait until I get there. If you are not there at eight pm sharp I will make a search and rescue mission. Whatever you do, do not kill anyone. This is not one of our missions where we can fool around or kill anyone in our way," Alex told us seriously. We all nodded our heads and kept our mouths shut, waiting for further instructions. "Make your groups and you may start finding your way in." everyone turned around and I spoke up,

"Wait! How will we know how to find the meeting room?" I asked.

Alex smiled. "Ah, yes, I forgot this is your first time in the Circle daybreak mansion. We have all been here before and know the floor plans well. Just make sure to stick with your partner," he told me.

"Ok," I blushed. Everyone went back to choosing partners. There were no fights over who was with who they all just walk towards somebody and left. First off was Audrey and Nate, it appeared they already knew how they were going to get in, everyone else was talking strategy. Lisica and Fawn both gave out a war cry, which got them a glare from Alex, before they mounted their bikes and left off. I realized now that I didn't have a partner. I walked up to the group of Adrian Jorden and Alex. I was going to ask Alex to be my partner because I felt already like he was a big brother to me, I felt safe with him and was sure he knew the mansion the best. As I opened my mouth Adrian cut me off.

"Deidre, would you like to be my partner? I promise that I won't get us lost… or killed," he added in an undertone. I considered it quickly. I felt safe with Adrian as well, I knew I would be okay with him.

"Sure," I replied.

"That was a relief, I was sure you were going to say no," Adrian sighed causing me to laugh

"So how are we going to bust in?" I asked

"There's an entrance through the basement, to get in there's a small hatch about half a mile, on the edge of the estate. We'll have to go through the tunnel, I'm not too worried about that part, but it might be harder getting to the meeting room because it's on the second floor of the other side of the house and there is lots of guards patrolling today because there happens to be a full council today."

"I think I get it, we better get going if we're going to have to run half a mile and sneak through a huge house."

"Let's go then."

Adrian and I jogged to our bikes. We hopped on and left Alex and Jorden who were still arguing about how to get in behind. The ride was quick. We left out bikes in a hole and covered it with leaves to disguise them. I walked the few feet over to the little hatch. I stared at it as Adrian finished with the bikes. There were two doors made into the ground. The doors looked old and rotted. I could sort of tell that it used to be a light colored wood paneling. To rusted metal loops came out of the wood, one on each door, and a rusted metal chain ran through it with a new looking lock on it. Obviously, someone had fixed the lock but decided the rest was fine so it must still be sturdy enough. I tried to pull up one of the doors, they moved a little bit but were extremely heavy. Out of nowhere, Adrian's hands were pushing mine away and he started pulling the doors. A horrible, loud, creaking noise came out of the door, or the hinges to be precise.

"Stop, if someone comes out and sees the door is broken they're going to come down." I told him.

"How else do you suppose we open it?" he asked.

I smiled, "Like this."

I knelt down beside the lock. I recognized it. It was the same lock I used on my cabinet in the shed and I knew how to work it. I imagined that my mind was a key and that it was turning and hitting the right gears. I heard a satisfying click and turned around to gloat at Adrian. He stood there looking at me amazed.

"That's how you do it human style," I laughed.

"You're not human though."

This brought me back down from the place I was in and I realized he was right. "I guess you're right, but I don't have vampire strength."

"I Guess brain does beat muscles," Adrian chuckled. He pulled out the chain and re wrapped it around only one of the hoops and clipped the lock on the other. He pulled open the door and I saw it was almost half a foot thick. " I hope you're not afraid of spiders."

"That and blenders are the only two," I gulped.

Adrian's grin dropped slightly. "I'll go first and ward them off then."

Adrian Jumped down the hole and offered his hand to me. I pushed it away and jumped off, being careful to bend my knees when I landed. Adrian pulled the doors closed and we were surrounded in darkness. I heard some sliding from beside me and immediately my reflexes told me get closer to Adrian so that he could fight whatever it is off. All of a sudden the tunnel was light again and I felt Adrian's silent laughter shake his body.

"Are you afraid of a torch?" he asked. Not giving me enough time to answer he carried on. "From now on we have to be quieter, this tunnels echoes horribly. We started to run the tunnel, Adrian was silent and I tried to be too, but I just couldn't keep my feet from slapping against the ground. I tried running on my toes instead of on my flat foot and it was a bit quieter. We had been running for fifteen minutes and Adrian had told me we were a Quarter of the way finished. I stopped.

"There has to be a quicker way, can't I just hop on your back and you run the rest of the way with your vampire speed?" I asked.

"I could, but then I would have to put out the torch," he told me.

"I'll take it." Adrian put the torch on one of the holders on the wall.

"Run and jump onto my back," he instructed me. I ran a bit behind him and ran back, when I was two feet away from running into him, I jumped and landed with my legs around his waist. Adrian turned around and put out the torch,

"Hold on," he whispered. I tightened my legs even tighter around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder. Adrian started running, I knew that because I could feel the wind blowing my short hair back. Three minutes later he stopped and I looked up. In front of us was a door. I hopped of his back and went to open the door. Adrian put his hand on my shoulder. He looked at the knob and shook his head. I knew that I wasn't supposed to open the door, and by the way he wasn't talking, I knew not to talk either. I stepped to the side and he put his face against the glass window. It seemed he didn't find anything bad so he opened the door for me. We were in a small room. The floor was made up of grey cement and the walls were drywall. Another door stood on the other side of the room, we sneaked over too it and Adrian peeked out again. Immediately he pulled his face back. He grabbed me like a little football under his arm and ran with me to a little closet. The two of us stood in there trying not to breathe to loud. The door opened and I could hear voices.

"It just doesn't feel right today, all day I have had a weird feeling. Something bad is going to happen tonight," said a female voice.

"Anna, did you have another premonition?" A deeper male voice asked. "You know you're supposed to tell lord Thierry about those right away."

"I know, but there's a lot on his mind and I don't want to freak him out."

"I don't care, either the two of us are going right now or I will carry you there," the man growled.

"Fine," the lady, Anna, grumbled. I heard footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing.

"That was close," I whispered, as we stepped out of the closet.

"Yeah, it was. We better hurry though, security is about to step up," Adrian warned. I looked around the room and saw our free walk.

"I have a plan," I smiled.

"What is it?" Adrian asked.

"We'll dress up as staff, clearly this mansion is so huge everyone must not know everyone, if someone asks we can say were new."

"That's a good idea, but how do you suppose we'll get costumes?" I walked over to the hangers and picked up a maid and a cook costume.

"Will you take the dress or the apron?" I laughed.

Adrian walked over and grabbed the chef's uniform and slipped it over his black clothes. I realized that I would have to take off my jeans and t-shirt so they wouldn't show. The dress was one of the ones with built in shorts, probably so when the maid bent over her underwear didn't show. I told Adrian to turn around and I tugged of my jeans and t-shirt. All of a sudden Adrian turned around and I was standing there in just my bra and underwear. He let out a small whistle as I tried, and failed, to cover myself. I told him to turn around again but he wouldn't listen. I pulled the dress on as quickly as I could and left my clothes in the bottom of a box. I walked over to Adrian and punched him in the stomach as hard as I could which caused him to gasp for air. I left Adrian there and went to look in another box. I found two wigs and wig caps. Both of us put on the caps and a wig. Mine was long, curly, and brown. Adrian's wig was shaggy and blonde. We looked out the window again and slipped out of the door. The two of us walked down the long hallways and Adrian appeared as if he knew where he was going. We nodded our heads at people as we walked by and nobody tried to stop us. We reached the door to the meeting and turned the knob. When we walked inside, nobody was there. Silently, Adrian and I opened a cupboard door.

"Oh crap," I heard someone say. I stuck my head and found where the sound was coming from. It was Nate, beside him he was getting and elbow Audrey.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing in a cupboard," Audrey laughed nervously. I laughed and pulled of the wig. "Deidre!"

"Yeah, me and Adrian sneaked in through the basement and found these cool costumes. Now move over I need a spot."

The two of them slid further down the row of cupboards. I sat down beside Nate and Adrian sat beside me, of course I banged my head on the counter. Half an hour later, Lisica and Fawn ran in. they opened up a tall cabinet and stepped in. I wiggled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was seven fifty, I was starting to worry, where Jorden and Alex was. Five minutes later the door opened. I peered through the crack in the cupboard. Alex and Jorden came in, they were accompanied by a tall blonde man and an average height blonde girl with a scar running along her jaw.

"You guys here yet?" Alex asked the room.

I opened the door in front of me and stepped out, I was followed by everyone else.

"Ah, I see your all here already. I have to ask, Adrian, Deidre, did you two stop at a costume party on the way here?"

"No," I laughed, "We snuck in through the basement and found these uniforms so we put them on hoping we would be able to sneak in easier. Did you two get caught?" I asked

"Yes and no, we were sort of looking for Thierry and Hannah, but they found us first. It was pretty embarrassing," Alex blushed

"Details!" everyone yelled causing Alex and Jorden to blush even more.

"Well, umm, we were sneaking through the dining room when someone tackled us to the ground, they flipped us over and there was Thierry and Morgead, Hannah was standing behind us. Thierry asked us what we were doing here and I explained to him, Morgead left to go get the rest of the inner circle for the meeting."

Everyone laughed and I noticed Thierry and Hannah were looking at me weirdly.

"So it seems you've found a new recruit, is she a lost witch?"

"Oh, pardon my manners I forgot to introduce you two. Hannah, Thierry, this is Deidre she is a lost witch, Telekin to be precise. Deidre, this is Thierry, the lord of the Night world and his soul mate Hannah. Now everyone knows everyone."

I shook hands with the two and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. More people came in and took seats around the long rectangular grey table. Thierry introduced us.

"Thank you for coming, midnight ice would like to propose a deal, but first I must introduce you to their newest member Deidre, Deidre stand up." I stood up and gave a small wave and was returned with many others. "Deidre, meet Poppy James, ash, Mary-Lynette, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Morgead, Jez, Delos, Maggie, Galen, and Keller." As he said each name, he pointed to the correct person. "Alex why don't you explain your deal." Alex stood up and began to speak.

"My gang and I have recently had one of our members kidnapped. We are sure it was the Night world council because Adrian and Deidre had a run in with the man who was leading the attack. They escaped with Blythe in a truck so we can't trace the scent. We were going to storm the Night world head quarters but we do not have enough fighters. We come to you and ask of a deal. We will temporarily come to your side until we get Blythe back, if we like it here we will stay in the circle but if not we will withdraw and go back to our spot where we are un sided," Alex finished and everyone was silent until the man named Quinn burst out.

"That's preposterous, we will give them our services in turn to be dumped like old trash by them! I refuse to be a part of this!" he yelled

"Be Quiet Quinn! I think it is a wonderful idea I vote yes, but I have to ask, where did you learn such a great speech?" Rashel asked

"Umm, on this show I watched with Ash," Quinn blushed. I looked over to Ash where he was nodding his head sadly.

"If none of you have anything else to add we will take a vote," Thierry announced. Nobody spoke up so he continued on. "Raise your hand if you're for the idea." Ten hands rose high in the air. "That is it then. Midnight Ice, we welcome you into Circle Daybreak for as long as you wish." Everyone got up and went to the door.

"Why did you all sneak in, I remember chasing Lisica and Fawn on the second through sixth floors?" James asked.

"Well, we were all in our battle clothes and I didn't want an attack," Alex informed them. As an after though he added. "Could my gang stay here for a minute before you get settled in your room." Circle daybreak filled out and we stayed, waiting for Alex to talk.

"You all did great, it was very creative for you two to dress up and you must have been extremely fast to outrun James. Great job to Audrey and Nate, nobody, not even the staff, new you were here. Step one of the plan is in action and pretty soon we'll be back in Washington."

"Were you serious about staying in circle Daybreak?" Fawn asked.

"Yes, I was. If any of you like it here you are welcome to stay after wards even if the gang doesn't stay. You are dismissed now, get a good rest tomorrows going to be a big day. Room assignments are the same as usual. Deidre, could you wait here for a sec."

"Sure, but could I quickly grab my clothes from the basement? I have an uncomfortable chill."

"I'll get them for you, afterwards we have to grab our bikes," Adrian told me.

"Thank you, " I smiled. Adrian left and closed the door behind him.

"How was your first mission?" Alex asked.

"It was fun, I got to dress up as a maid and sneak through a mansion."

"I'm glad you had fun. Don't let circle Daybreak intimidate you, especially not Ash or Quinn. If they think that you're scared of them, they will pick on you more. Is there something going on between you and Adrian?"

"I don't know, at the hotel he said he loved me but I don't know what's going on between us."

"What did you say to him after he told you he love you?"

"I said nothing," I didn't mean to lie to Alex but I didn't want to tell him the truth yet either. Before Alex could reply Adrian came in holding my clothes. the two boys exited the room and I changed as quickly as I could. I walked out of the room and Alex was gone. This time Adrian and I took the front door. We walked for half an hour before I tried to make conversation.

"It's pretty cold out here huh."

"I agree," Adrian replied as he shrugged of his black leather jacket and draped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Adrian put his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. "Speaking of friends, are we going to be anything more?"

"Hey that rhymed," I laughed.

"You're avoiding the subject, please answer me, if you say no I'm okay with that too."

"I guess if we both like each other maybe we should be more."

"Wait, I need to formally ask you." He got down on one knee and for a moment I was worried he was going to ask me to marry him. "I formally ask you to be my girlfriend,"

"Yes." Adrian got up "What, no ring?" I joked.

Adrian bent down and grabbed a long piece of grass from the ground.

"For my lady," he laughed as he tied it around my finger in a bow.

"Now I will never forget you." I stood on my toes and tilted my head up to kiss him.

"You won't need to remember me because I'm not going anywhere for awhile," he whispered against my lips. I pulled back and smiled. The two of us kept joking around for the rest of the walk to our bikes. We dug up the grass and leaves and pulled out the two sleek black bikes. I got on and sped off leaving Adrian behind to see if he could catch up. In less than ten seconds he was behind me and in another three he was in front of me. I chased him back to the mansion which happened to be a shorter ride then walk. I arrived at the garage and he was standing there taping his wrist where a watch should be. I parked my bike beside the rest of the gangs and shoved him playfully.

"You know, you're supposed to let the girl win," I laughed making it clear I was joking.

"Well if I do that then you'll never get better and I won't be able to gloat to my friends."

"We'll just see about that next time." The two of us walked through the mansion to the sixth floor. " umm, where did Blythe sleep," I asked.

"Oh, she sleeps in room seventeen. I'll show you where it is." Adrian and I walked to the door with a big number seventeen on the front. I tried the knob and realized it was locked.

"Can you do that unlock thing with your mind again?" Adrian asked me.

"No, I don't know this lock. I would go get the key from Alex, but I don't want to wake him. I'll go sleep on that couch we saw in that bright blue room."

"No, last time I tried that the staff threw mw out of the house, you can sleep in my room tonight."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"It's fine with me. The beds are king sized anyway."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "But you better not try anything."

"I promise I won't."

Adrian was staying in room twenty. I quickly went to the bathroom to change into my black short shorts and camisole and to brush my teeth. Adrian went into the bathroom after me and came out wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid boxers.

"What side of the bed do you want?" he asked.

"It's your room, you choose."

"I'll take the side farthest away from the wall."

One side of the bed was pushed against the wall. I climbed into that side and slid underneath the covers. Adrian got in the other side and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite," he told me.

"Right back at you." I pulled my knees up to my chest and thought for a moment, if my father was still alive and knew I was in the same bed as an unrelated guy, he would kill me. On the other hand, if my father was still alive I wouldn't be in a gang.

a/n that whole chapter was 3981 words and four and a half pages on word. If this chapter doesn't get at least three reviews I won't write it again. I really need some reviews it's hard as a writer to pour your heart and soul into your work then nobody tells you if it was good or bad saying nothing is worse than a bad review even if your anonymous leave a review!


	5. I Think the Burritos are Spiked

a/n sorry for not updating in a while, I have been struggling with this chapter so here is chapter six and I have what the characters look like on my profile so go check it out.

Chap 5

Blythe…

The room was pitch black, I tried to call out but something was keeping me from talking. I tried to push the thing out of my mouth, but I realized it was duct taped sealing over my mouth. I tried to lift my hand, but it was tied on to something. My other hand and both my legs were in the same situation. Something sparked inside my mind. I thought about water and glue, there was something that connected those two things to duct tape. I racked my brain for the solution and out of the blue it hit me. Water could melt some types of glue, saliva was like water, and there was glue on the duct tape. I moved my tongue along the place where it was stuck onto my lips. After awhile, it came off. I pushed the duct tape aside and took a deep breath in through my mouth. It felt good. I knew screaming wouldn't help, so I decide to assess my situation. I realized I was sitting up in something. I probed with my fingers and found out that my wrists were tied to the arm rests of a chair. I tried a spell that would open the locks, but it didn't work. The chair and rope were both made of iron. I groaned inwardly and tried to find out more. I carefully smelt the air; it was bad, almost like decomposing dead. I thought I heard something and I listened carefully. Somewhere in front of me, I heard a rhythmic thumping sound. It slowly got louder and closer. Something rattled straight ahead. A sliver of light came in and slowly got bigger. I saw the room more now, the walls were made out of a dark brick and the floor was grey concrete. I swiveled my head and noticed that myself and the chair were the only things in the room. The door opened all the way and I glared at the man who walked in. he was tall and had to duck underneath the door to enter into the room. His hair was a fiery red and his eyes were endless black holes. It was Hunter Redfern. He took a step forward and pulled a slim, silver dagger out of his belt. Two men and a woman walked in behind him. I recognized none of them. The girl had long black hair that reached her hips. The smooth bangs covered one eye and the other was a deep purple ringed with thick eyeliner. She was tall and towered over the two guys. She had a hard look on her face, she had no pity for me. I was glad, I didn't want any pity. The man on the left was compact and had shoulder short brown hair that flipped up from underneath his hat. His skin was tanned his eyes were almond shaped. The color of his eyes was a murky brown. His expression mirrored the girl in the middles. The man on the right, had blonde hair that was hard to explain. It flipped and curled. My eyes caught his and I saw that they were green with little specks of gold. He had thick lashes and a perfect mouth, both of his lips were the same size and they were a natural red color.

"So, life is an easy thing, don't you think? You live then you die, it's such an easy concept. But somehow it has to be such a difficult thing. You could stop that. If you could convince your gang to side with us, we could win the apocalypse and life would be easy for everyone. I would let you go talk to your gang, but how do I know you won't try to run away, or even convince them not to join us. So, my plan is to keep you here, as a prisoner, until they join me," Hunter told me.

"Dear Hunter," I said sweetly. "You must be an idiot if you think that by keeping me here it will cause them to side with you. If anything, it will make them side with circle daybreak. We were already thinking about that before. We realize the evil you're trying to cause. If you think you will survive the apocalypse and become king, you are wrong. The apocalypse is evil, it plans to wipe out the world and start anew. The only way we stand a chance of keeping the world like this would be for us all to work together." Hunter listened to my speech before he walked closer to me. He gave the people behind me a signal. They came over to me and unlocked my arms and legs from the chair. The two men held me from moving, and the women went and stood in front of the door. I knew better than to try and escape.

"I see you are not going to cooperate," he said, faking sadness. "So, I will leave you with a little reminder to never call the soon to be king of the night world names." Hunter slashed the dagger over my cheek bone and left a shallow cut. He pulled a small vial out of his pocket and opened it up. He let a few silver drops fall into the cut. A searing pain filled the cut and I held back a scream. "Liquid iron," he told me. "You're a strong one, most witches would be screaming in agony from that. But since you're not, I will have to add a bit more." I felt the liquid splash against my cut and I screamed. Immediately I closed my mouth and tried to muffle the sound. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "See, I'm not in a particularly good mood today and it seems you haven't felt enough pain yet," Hunter said evilly. He opened another cut on my other check and poured the rest of the bottle onto it. I screamed for a long time. I screamed as the shoved me back into the chair, I screamed as they left the room, and I screamed until the pain faded. It felt like a long time before I finally got rid of the pain. A little while after I stopped screaming, the three people who had come in with hunter came back and unlocked me from the chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Were transferring you to a different cell," the man with blonde hair told me.

"Shut up, Lance, that's classified information," the girl snapped.

"Hey, I think it's only fair that she knows where she's going, I would want someone to treat me like that if I was a prisoner," the blonde boy, Lance, replied.

"I agree with Lance, anyways, that was no reason to freak out, Gwyn, god calm your hormones women."

_Is there any chance you'll let me free?_ I sent to Lance in a mental message.

_I'm considering it. I really thought about what you said and I agree with you. I want to get my brother, Zack, free too. He's the one arguing with Gwyn. But he won't leave without Gwyn because Gwyn is his soulmate, but Gwyn is obsessed with Hunter and his ways. _He sent back. A surprised look must have flashed over my face because Gwyn and Zack stopped arguing to look at me.

"Lance, were you talking with the prisoners again?" Gwyn asked angrily.

"N-no, of c-course n-not." He stuttered.

"Ha! You're stuttering, which means you're lying. You know what hunter said, next time you get caught talking to prisoners you become one yourself," she smiled and grabbed for Lance. Lance ran out the door and pulled me with him. He pulled me through the winding corridors. I realized that I wasn't wearing the iron cuffs so I could cast a spell. I conjured up a red ball of energy and threw it behind me.

"NO!" Lance yelled as I threw it. He sent a golden ball at mine and diffused it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

"In case you didn't realize, that's my brother and sister in law back there."

"In case you haven't realized they're trying to throw us in jail."

"I don't care, I don't want them killed. Let's just get out of here without hurting them." The two of us kept running, but just as the massive double doors came into sight, a huge group of people closed in on us. Lance and I went back to back. Both of us created balls of energy, his were golden and mine were red. The circle closed in on us and started to close in. we attacked and took a few people out before they captured us. Hunter materialized out of the massive crowd of people.

"Hmm, I commend the attempt. It was actually pretty good, but sadly I have caught you again. Young Blythe, you are lucky, I have no more of that liquid iron left. Lance, you had so much potential, but now you are nothing. Reduced to a prisoner. Zack, Gwyn, take them to cell twenty seven. Make sure the door is firmly locked and secured. Gwyn and Zack took us away. They took us to a room and threw us in. Gwyn made sure to give me a hard punch, full of vampire strength, right into my gut.

"That was for the ball of energy," she told me. They closed the door and walked away.

The cell was lit this time. Actually, it wasn't really a cell at all it was a room. Fully equipped with a bathroom, a microwave, and a mini fridge stocked with frozen breakfast burritos.

"We have to get out of here," Lance sighed. I picked up one of the burritos and smelt it.

"I agree, I'm pretty sure these burritos are spiked."

"Yes, 'because that's the most of our worries."

"Was that sarcasm I heard?" I asked.

Lance didn't answer, he just went over to the wall and punched it. He pulled his arm back to punch again.

"I know you may be angry, but turning our cell into Swiss cheese isn't exactly the best idea."

"I'm trying to figure out what the room's made of," he told me. He stuck his head into the hole and pulled it out about five seconds later.

"The metal frame is made of iron," he told me. I walked over to the one window and tried to open it. That confirmed my prediction, we were locked in and god knows when we can get out. I went into the bathroom for a glass of water and a razor. I found both things quickly. I set the cup down on the floor and I crossed my legs on the floor behind the cup. I started to take the razor apart.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked me.

"Playing the baritone." I said sarcastically.

"No, what are you actually doing?"

"Making a call to my gang," I told him.

"How?"

"And they call you a witch. I'm creating an astral projection, Jorden knows how to make one too, so he'll reply."

"Oh," he said and left me to my work so he could go inspect some more stuff. I rolled my eyes and got back to work. I got the blades out of the razor and grabbed one. I held it steady over my wrist and cut the vain in my wrist. I let the little drops of blood drop into the cup until the water in the cup was the same color as my blood. I flipped my hand over and whispered,

"Sana." The cut healed over and left a thin white scar in its place. I kept going with the spell. "Quaero licentiam nuntiosque mitterent ad pythonissam, Jorden Absforth." The water and blood mixture melded with the energy that came out of my hand to form a red sphere.

"_What is your message?_" a voice asked inside my head.

"Jorden, I am locked up in one of Hunters hideouts, there is at least a hundred fighters, maybe more, tell Alex to be careful. I'm locked in a room made of iron and there is not a good chance I can escape. I'm very weak and can't send another message. Whatever you do, do not side with Hunter. This building is huge, there are at least five floors as well. When you get this message reply immediately just remember, I won't be able to reply and you don't have to be worried, I am fine," I finished the message and waited for the voice again.

"_Is that the end of your message?_" the voice asked.

"Yes," I replied. The ball disappeared and I felt the power drain from me. I fell back onto the floor unconscious.

A/n how was that. You finally get to meet Blythe. The spell was done in Latin if you were wondering. Five reviews or I'm not updating again and remember, even if you're an anoynomous reviewer you can still review, I greatly appreciate reviews.


	6. Kata and Quill

A/n READ! Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed showers of chocolate scented calculators and spiked breakfast burritos for all!

Chap 5

Deidre…

I woke up and felt something pinning me to the soft bed. I tilted my head up to see what it was and last night's events came rushing back. I took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as I realized nothing bad happened. I turned my body so that I could watch Adrian as he breathed deeply. All of a sudden his deep chocolate brown eyes opened.

"Wow, your eyes are beautiful in the morning. I love how the green is light and you have a dark green, almost black, ring around the iris. It gives you an air of danger and mystery," he sighed. He lifted his hand up and stroked my cheek. "Would you tremble if I touched your lips?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before he started tracing the curves of my red lips. "Your skin is so soft," he whispered, amazed. His soft pale hands slid around to the back of my head and he started to pull me forward. I heard a knock on the door and it wrecked our moment.

"ADRIAN! Unlock the door! We're going to have a gang meeting in five minutes!" the familiar voice of Jorden yelled. He turned the handle again and the lock snapped open. Adrian sat up and I tried to hide behind him, but he just pulled me out into the open. The door opened and Jorden walked in. his jaw dropped as he saw me sitting on the bed. He closed his eyes and reopened them. I was still there.

"DEIDRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR ROOM! WHY ARE YOU IN ADRIAN'S ROOM!" he finished his rant and stared expectantly at me.

"Well, when Adrian and I came back from getting our bikes out of where we left them, it was late and I didn't' t have a key to my room. I didn't want to bother you or Alex, so Adrian offered, no insisted, that I stay in his room last night until I could get a key for my room," I explained. The harsh look on Jorden's face didn't soften at all. He tossed me a key with the numbers seventeen on it and I knew it was for my room. After glaring at me one last time he left.

"Well, I better go get changed," I whispered as I walked out of the room. After I was out of room twenty and the door was safely closed behind me, I broke out in a run for the few steps it took for me to get to my room. My fingers fumbled with the brass key as I tried to stuff it in. I finally stuck the key in and turned it. I was amazed at the room, it was nothing like Adrian's sky blue room, it was deep scarlet on the walls, black roofing tiles, and a thick gold carpet. The doors were a dark wood and the bedspread was black to match the roof. This room was exactly how I had always wanted my room to look like. As I dropped onto my bed I realized that my clothes were still in my saddle bags which were still attached to my bike. Embarrassed, I walked to Adrian's room to ask him to show me where the garage was. Before I knocked on the door, I heard voices coming from inside. There were three and I could identify all of them. They were Alex, Jorden, and Adrian.

"Stop stringing her along like that Adrian," Alex hissed. "It is unacceptable for you to do to Deidre what you've did to every other girl you've met."

"When I saw you two in here, I could tell she was actually in love with you," Jorden whispered, I could almost see the glare he would be shooting Adrian right now.

"Fine, I didn't even like her anyways!" Adrian practically yelled. I felt a hot tear stream down my face and I didn't need to hear anymore. I ran down the hallway and opened a random door. The blonde girl with the scar was sitting at the desk writing on a piece of stationary.

"Sorry," I mumbled. The girl looked up and I realized she hadn't know I was there. She took one look at the hot tears running down my face and she pulled me into a hug. I was unresponsive and didn't move to hug her back. She let me go and laughed.

"Deidre, right? I'm Hannah." I nodded my head and Hannah led me to a chair. Now, tell me what happened.

"Well, last night I was locked out of my room and I didn't want to bother anyone for a key so I spent the night in my friend, Adrian's room."

"Adrian's the boy that was in the chef uniform right?"

"Yep, so in the morning Jorden came into his room and got mad at Adrian and I. so I left but then realized I needed to get my clothes off my bike. I went back to Adrian's room to get him to show me where the garage was. I overheard him, Alex, and Jorden talking and he said he didn't actually like me. After he said he loved me! I actually believed that jerk!" I felt even more plump tears fall down my face. Hannah pulled a chair up beside mine and put her arm around me. Thierry walked in while he was looking at a clipboard, he didn't notice me.

"Hannah, we have to go to that lunch," he announced. Thierry looked up from his clipboard and finally noticed me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Her heart was broken," Hannah announced.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Thierry apologized.

"Honey, I think I'll have to miss the lunch, Deidre needs me."

"That's fine," Thierry answered.

"No, I have to go to a Gang meeting in an hour so you two can go to lunch, but would it be okay if you showed me where the garage was so I could get some of my clothes?" I said.

"Sure," Hannah told me. Hannah and I walked out of the room to the garage where my bike was parked. I opened up the saddle bags that were resting neatly on the seat, nothing was there. I let out a small hiss and checked the second bag. Nothing there either. I noticed a little yellow note stuck onto my handle bars.

Dear Deidre,

We need to talk. I know something is up. You don't get any of your stuff back until we talk.

Adrian XOXO

"I'll kill him," I growled

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Adrian stole all my clothes and won't give them back unless I talk to him, but I really don't want to be within fifty feet of him ever again. The only time I'm going to see him is during gang meetings."

"Why don't you borrow some of my clothes and we'll steal yours back later."

"That's a good idea, but I really don't want to take any of your clothes, borrowing things from other people never made me feel right."

"Please, Thierry buys me so much, but I don't even have enough time to wear them all," she insisted.

"No, I can't."

"I insist!" she yelled

"Ok, ok, but for the record, I'm not happy about it," I groaned.

"Yay! Let's go get you all prettied up!" she screeched

"I didn't say anything about being 'prettied up,'" I said the last two words with disgust. Hannah got the puppy dog look on her face and I instantly melted "Fine."

The two of us walked up stairs and into Hannah's massive closet. She rummaged through the rows and rows of clothes until she emerged holding a blue, plaid, button-up shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I changed in the bathroom and had to admit, they did look pretty good on me. I put my black dahlia necklace and my dc shoes back on and walked back into the bathroom where Hannah was waiting for me. You look good, now it's time for your hair and makeup. She plugged in a curling iron and left it to heat up while she applied mascara and eye liner onto my dew drop green eyes. She added a hint of lip gloss to my lips and complimented me on my perfect skin. She picked up the curling iron and opened and closed it a few times.

"You wield that like a weapon," I told her.

"Don't worry, I am enable to curler you to death," she laughed. She started to curl my hair into little waves. When she was finished, she took a stretchy, skinny, golden head band from a drawer and pulled it over my head so that it went around my head horizontally. I looked in the mirror and looked like I could be on the front cover of an indie music album if I had a guitar.

"Thanks," I told Hannah.

"Really, it was n big deal. It was fun, you're like the little sister I've never had," she confessed.

"Well, I better get going if I'm going to make the meeting." I walked out of the door when Hannah called to me.

"Even if your gang doesn't stay in circle Daybreak after, it would be pretty cool if you stayed. Oh, and do you need a hand finding the meeting room?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of lost, it's hard to get anywhere because it's so big." I carefully evaded giving answer to the first part. The walk to the meeting room was quiet. I checked my watch as I opened the door and saw that I had five minutes before it started. There were two open seats, one beside Adrian and one beside Lisica, I quickly took the seat beside Lisica before Adrian could ask me to sit with him.

"Just in time, Deidre. Now we are going to start the meeting. First thing first, we need to come up with a plan to get Blythe back. Any ideas?" Alex asked.

"Well, first we need to find where she is then we need to get floor plans and supervise the security, and look for any traps, then we can make a plan," Lisica announced.

"Thank you for that, Lisica, but we've already found all possible bases Hunter would keep her prisoner in, as a bonus they all came with a floor plan. The real issue is to find out which base she's in. the main head quarters is a house in the country with tons and tons of underground tunnels underneath. That is where the most guards are. There is the enclave Rashel had found, a few safe houses spread out over America, and a smaller base at the old joint council headquarters," Jorden informed us.

"Wouldn't make the most sense to put her in the biggest base with the most people to guard her?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, the biggest base would be where most people look first, so it would be a better idea to lock her up either on an enclave where it's hard to get onto, or a safe house where you can ward, keep a secret, and heavily guard a space," Nate explained. I could tell that everyone knew better battle strategy than me. I decided that I would sit back for the rest of the meeting and let everyone else argue it out among themselves. Alex, Jorden, and Lisica, were in a heated argument about which safe house to storm first when it appeared. It popped up right in front of Jorden and the whole room flashed red. The little red globe changed shape and turned into a face and started to talk.

"Jorden, I am locked up in one of Hunters hideouts, there is at least a hundred fighters, maybe more, tell Alex to be careful. I'm locked in a room made of iron and there is not a good chance I can escape. I'm very weak and can't send another message. Whatever you do, do not side with Hunter. This building is huge, there are at least five floors as well. When you get this message, I need you to reply immediately. Just remember, I won't be able to reply and you don't have to be worried, I am fine."

"What was that?" Fawn asked.

"An astral projection, most witches can make one," Jorden replied. "I have to return the message, what should I say?"

"She's probably being watched by Hunter, so we should make it seem like were not coming to help her," Alex decided.

"Ok, I'll start working on the spell, can you guys wait outside for a minute, I need quiet." Everyone walked out of the room, I was curious and decided to watch through the windows. First, he used the scissors on the side table to cut his wrist and he let the blood drip into a cup of water. He said chanted a few words I couldn't hear and a swirling ball of green, blue, red, and yellow, came out of the cup. It seemed as he was talking to the ball, then it disappeared and he fell back into his chair. Jorden made a motion with his hand as if to say that we could come in. everyone walked in and sat back down in our seats.

"From what Blythe says, she must be in the biggest base, we need to make a stake out to see the security," Alex consulted the floor plan and continued. "Nate and Adrian will take the wall, Lisica and fawn take the west wall, Jorden and Audrey take the south wall and Deidre and I will take the east wall. You can either patrol together or spread out but figure out the guard's routine and any traps. We will leave at three and stay there until dusk and we will meet back here. Everyone got it?" we all shook our heads in agreement. "You are dismissed," Alex told us. I was walking out of the meeting room when I felt someone grab my arm. I whirled around and instantly tried to get my arm free. Adrian was holding my arm and steering me over to an empty room. When we came in I thought I heard a voice but when I looked around it was empty.

"You've been avoiding me all day, what's up with that?" he asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with after everything you've said to me, you 'never even liked me', and what did you do to all those other girls?" I replied, a rolling pit of anger welled up inside me.

"What, oh crap, you heard what I said to Alex and Jorden this morning. It was all a lie, I just wanted them to stop bugging me. You're not like all those other girls, I love you."

"Save it for someone who cares, Adrian, you've known me for a week you don't love me, you're just saying that. I'm not a fool, I know what you're trying. Stay away from me. Oh and I expect all my things outside my door before we leave on the stake out. We talked so know you better come through with your promise." I stormed out of the room didn't even feel the slightest inclination to cry. As I sat on my bed reading one of the massive paper backs I found in the living room, I heard the voices again.

"I'm telling you Kata, slytherin is still the greatest Harry Potter house."

"No, No, no, Gryffindor is the best because they have Neville!"

"Yes, you may have Neville, but we have Draco and he is the absolute best in the series."

"Draco is a coward."

"But did Draco get hung from the chandelier by pixies? No, I didn't think so." I stopped reading and stared at the spot where the voices were coming from.

"We have a problem, that little witchy is staring right at us."

"You're just saying that to get me off the topic. Crap you're not, do you think she can see us?"

"No, but I can hear you," I replied.

"We better show ourselves then." Two gossamer figures materialized out of the air. The first one had shoulder length hair and was wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans with dc shoes. The second figure was wearing runners and a lululemon sweater. She had on straight leg jeans and her hair was pulled up into pony tail.

"Kata," the figure with the pony tail said, curtseying,

"And Quill," the second ghost replied, taking a graceful bow.

"What are you," I asked.

"Ghosts, idiot," Quill laughed.

"Now, Now Quill, no need to be mean. I think she was talking about who were we," Kata smiled.

"Yes," I replied. I defiantly liked Kata better. She was much nicer.

"May I tell you our story?" Kata asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Kata, can I tell it?" Quill asked.

"Fine Quill, just don't lie."

"I won't! Two years ago, Kata and I were the best witches in Circle Midnight. Kata wanted to go into circle twilight, but I convinced her to be in midnight with me. Anyways, the two of us were the best spell casters, we could cast even the hardest astral projection spells without even being tired. One of us was supposed to become crone, but that was very far off. The witch leaders paid us to perform and spell where we retrieve someone from the spirit world. Usually it would be easy, but this witch didn't have something we could bring her back with though. They were sure that if Kata and I did it together, we could make it. We had set up the wards and got all the ingredients. We were just opening the veil between worlds when arcadia had a vision. It was a vision about our death. She screamed for it to stop, but it was too late the veil was already opened. The spirits took us and pulled us in. we could just barely escape, but we had to leave our lives behind and now we roam as ghosts."

"Wow, that's horrible," I whispered.

"It's not too bad, at least I get to be with my sister," Kata smiled weakly.

"You have to go, it's almost three o'clock," Quill warned me.

"Before I leave, I have one question. Can you go anywhere or are you stuck in one place?" I asked.

"We can go anywhere," Quill answered. She gave me a salute before the two of them faded away, arguing once again.

A/n five reviews or I won't re update.


	7. it worked until you jumped off the tree!

a/n I am dearly dearly dearly sorry for not updating in forever but I have had a lot of stress with school and my computers been in the shop forever but it's back now (YAY!) so here is another chapter if you still want to read it

Deidre…

I opened the door to my room going to get some black clothing from Hannah when I tripped over a pile of all my stuff. Lying in front of me, neatly folded, was all the stuff Adrian had stolen. I pushed everything inside and grabbed a black shirt and pants. When I pulled them out of the pile, a note fluttered down.

Please let me explain, I know how you're feeling.

The note wasn't signed but I knew who it was from. I crumpled the note up in my palm and threw it into the corner. I pulled on the clothes and tied up my black converse. I managed to pin my hair into a pony and set off for the meeting room. I arrived at the same time as Adrian. Why does this keep on happening to me? I screamed in my mind. Adrian tried to talk to me, but I flipped him off and walked over to where Alex was standing. He handed me an earpiece and a pair of what looked like ray bans.

"What are these?" I asked.

"The earpiece is your comms unit, so you can communicate with the team from a distance, and the glasses are night vision goggles, camera, and binoculars in the form of ray bans. Press the button on the left to take a picture of what you're seeing, the button in the middle for night vision and the button on the right to zoom in," he told me, slipping on his own glasses.

"Stylish," I commented. He smirked and turned to the group.

"Keep your comms on at all times and under no circumstances will you ever enter the building. I will check in every hour please respond ASAP. Now, let's go stake out a mission!"

Everyone cheered and grabbed a backpack from the table. I followed along and got on my bike following beside Alex. I could see the base far off in the distance. We all stopped and hid our bikes in the underbrush. I followed Alex as we ran around to the east wall. The whole building wall was roughly 100 feet long. Halfway down the wall, their was a tall tree. Alex gave one of his signature smirks and signalled for me to start climbing the tree. I raised an eyebrow at him causing his smirk to widen into a full-toothed grin. I grabbed one of the lower branches and swung up onto the trees limb. To be perfectly honest I've never climbed a tree in my life. Not even during those summers at my grandparent's farm as a kid. I stopped to take a breath, Alex was above me now.

"You've never climbed a tree before have you?" Alex asked from above.

"Of course I have," I lied. Badly. To try to prove my lie, I swung up to a higher branch and missed. For a second, I thought I was going to fall and die. Alex grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. He looked down; we were about 10 feet up and could see the whole wall underneath us.

"Here's perfect," he told me leaning into one of the almost seats created by the branches. "You might as well get comfortable." I lay back against the trunk and wiggled my shoulders to get comfortable.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked as Alex started pulling out a watch and two notebooks and pens. He handed me a notebook and a pen.

"We wait and write down any activity we see. First, though, write surveillance by Deidre started at… then put the time at the top of the page. You can take a picture of any different people you see, preferably their faces."

I wrote it down and glanced at the time on the watch. 4pm. I watched for awhile, roughly every fifteen minutes, a guard wearing all black would pass by and I would right it down. For the first four hours, it was two different guards. I snapped pictures and wrote down when they passed. The guard with long blonde hair was guard one and the guard with brown hair was guard two. Then the guards switched off and then I had guard three with red hair and guard four with black hair. After another four hours, they switched off again and we had to female guards, guard five, which had black hair, and guard six with blonde hair. It was really quite boring. Alex and I talked a bit, but there really wasn't much to talk about. Every time a guard walked past, we would have to be silent. Halfway through, Alex handed me a much needed granola bar and water from the pack. We ate silently putting the garbage back inside the backpack.

"Let's play a game," I told him.

"Sure," he replied. Seeming glad to have something else to do than doodle on the corner of his sheet.

"ok, one of us names a category and then we take turns saying things from that category until one of us cant think of something or repeats."

"That sounds fun," Alex told me, "How about the category red, I'll start, cherry."

"Hot tamely."

"Strawberry."

"Red pepper."

"Raspberry."

"Ketchup."

"Tomato."

"Ferrari."

"Wagon."

"Canadian flag."

"Mittens."

"Blood."

"Apple."

"Um, um, I can't think of anything," I blushed

"That's ok, you know Ferrari's can be colors other than red, right?"

"Uh huh, I just always imagine them red," I smiled.

It was starting to get dark so I clicked on my night vision. I looked down at the clock. One am. We were due a visit by guard six soon. A figure passed below and I wrote down the movement. I noticed, as I looked down, that this wasn't guard one through six. The person below was tall and had broad shoulders. He had black hair, but I couldn't see anything else from up here, just then two more figures joined him, one was shorter, more compact, and had black hair as well. The third figure was the same build as the second, but had blonde hair. It was even more suspicious when guard six passed by seeming like she didn't notice. The people below froze. When she passed, they unfroze and kept feeling the bricks of the wall. Obviously, these people weren't supposed to be here, but also, they were invisible to the guards. I glanced at Alex who was staring at the people. Instead of talking, I scribbled 'should we check it out?' on an extra piece of paper and handed it to him. He flipped it over and wrote, 'you're too noisy, stay here and don't leave no matter what happens. Listen through comms and if I say fire, shoot them down with your arrows' I read the note and he pointed at the bow and arrows lying beside me. 'Fine' I mouthed.

Alex climbed down the tree and I listened intensely through the comms unit. I wrote down everything that happened. Alex reached the bottom of the tree, I stopped writing and strung an arrow, and it was lined up straight for the first guys' chest. Alex snuck up to the closest guy, which was the blonde guy and held a knife to his throat, quickly pulling him away from the rest.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded. The other two turned around and Alex dropped the knife. None of them said anything, they all just stared. The sense of uneasiness overwhelmed me and I jumped off my tree branch. My father had always said trust your gut. I ran at the four guys standing there. Only when I had almost reached them, did I realize I had left my bow and arrows on the tree. It was too late to go get them or bring them over with telekinesis. I would have to use my fists. The biggest guy saw me and ran at me with vampire speed. His body hit me with full force knocking me to the ground. He pulled out a knife and was about to send it into my heart when Alex yelled.

"Deidre! I thought I told you to stay in the tree!" Alex yelled.

"You did, but I thought something was wrong, so I was going to make a distraction." I winced and rubbed the back of my head, "It didn't work out too well," I admitted. The three guys started laughing and I glared sharply at them.

"No really? We have to get back up the tree before the guards see us," Alex said suddenly. The five of us ran to the tree and started climbing. I was too slow so they pulled me up. Alex stuffed everything into the bags and I grabbed my bow and arrows quickly tying them to my back and climbed higher in the tree. We were about fifty feet in the air, about three quarters of the way to the top when Alex stopped. I rubbed my wrists where they had pulled me up.

"Deidre, if any of the guards start climbing the tree, shoot them down," Alex told me. I nodded my head and strung a bow.

"Who are they?" I asked nodding my head at the three guys. "What are they doing here?"

"Morgead, Ash, and Quinn from the mansion. They snuck down here to 'help out.'"

"What a help they were," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, we were looking for a passage, we were fine until you two jumped down from the tree." Morgead defended.

"Just be happy I didn't shoot, you would've been dead," I told them earning a silencing glare from Alex that I ignored.

"What makes you sure they would kill us?" Quinn asked arrogantly.

"Well, the shaft is wooden, I've never missed a shot in my life, and you weren't looking that was so you wouldn't have seen it," by now I had turned from my position to give them my speech.

"Well, can they kill werewolves?" Ash asked, I nodded, "Well than you can show us your skill," he said pointing down the base of the tree. Guard five climbing up. I pulled the arrow back to my ear and let it go with a twang from the string and the swish of the arrow moving through the air. I instantly knocked another arrow. The first arrow landed in the middle of her for head and I sent another arrow flying at her, this one landing lodged in the middle of her chest. Another guard started climbing up and I shot killing Guard six with one arrow. After each Guard I killed, another one came up, until I ran out of arrows.

"We have a problem," I told them.

"What?" Alex asked, worried. I'm out of arrows and three guards are climbing up the tree. Alex sweared and looked for himself.

"Back-up to east wall, we are being attacked!" I yelled into the comms unit. Eight 'on my way's' replied. Alex dropped his dagger hitting someone right between the eyes. He took down the five climbers beneath him. By now, there was a pile of bodies at the bottom of the tree. Just then, Nate, Audrey, Jorden, and Adrian appeared below us. They quickly killed the guards currently underneath us, but we could hear the footsteps of more coming.

"Jump down, We'll catch you!" Adrian yelled. The four of them stood under us with their arms out. Adrian had positioned himself under me, but I took a step to the left so I would fall into Audrey's arms. She caught me and set me back on the ground. I ran over to the pile of bodies and grabbed as many arrows as I could before I was being pulled away by everyone else. Somehow, I managed to put the arrows into the holder on my back as I was being pulled onto Audrey's back so that they could run vampire speed. I saw the same thing happening to Jorden so I didn't feel too bad. I shot an arrow into the heart of anyone who got in out way. Soon enough, we were grabbing our bikes and riding off. Ash was on the back of Alex's bike, Morgead was on the back of Adrian's bike, and Quinn was driving mine so that I could shoot arrows in case someone came after us.

A/n kind of action packed, how'd you like it let me know in a review anonymous welcome. Five reviews before my next update.


End file.
